oustomiaworldfandomcom-20200215-history
Froppi
"I'm Froppi!" - Froppi History Born on the 14th of Abadius almost in conjunction with his father and mother's god's decree, Guo was a pretty cute baby. He doesn't have a long history though within his 10 years of life a decent amount of things happened. Born of the crowned leadership of Sovenehim Guo grew up with an unparrelleed amount of resources, and ever since the age of 6 he was hit by an unprecedented scenario. On his 6th birthday a mighty elemental rift spread across the sky and an unwarranted spirit latched onto Guo. It was sometime later that the elemental rift's source was found to be Sovenheim's own treasurer Ekrex, though his experiment would later be waived off as another one of his mad science passing this event would forever change Guo's fate. Latching onto his very essence and leading him down the way of a summoner, a water elemental fused its very essence to Guo as they merged into one being similar to that of a Synthetic source. Guo was always a smart kid though some might consider him a peerless genius of his age he never considered himself as such. Being the son of a mythical being and Suzerain of Abadar and a being that had free control over the kinetics of water he was surrounded by amazing creatures. A woman with only one arm yet could wield the world, a thing made of various elements, a dragon that liked to eat everything. Guo's family was quite the mixed bunch, but due to how colorful his life was he soon learned how mundane everyone else's was. Seeing how his everyday life was to eat the best foods in the world, and drink the best tea in the world, and live in the most luxuries in the world Guo was never arrogant or rash. He was extremely level headed just like his father and from a young age figured he had to go out and see the world. And the catacylsmic event on his 6th birthday was what started everything for him. When the synthetic water elemental latched onto his soul all the things his young mind desired his body to do, now he was able to. As a young six year old he typically was limited to staying on Sovenheim and thus quickly grew wary of living in this magical wonderland. So he did what any other 6 year old would rationally do, ask to learn how to do martial arts and learn various cultivated martial art techniques. Learning from the various power houses in Sovenheim he quickly grew into a martial prodigy. And while his peers called him an peerless genius bound to achieve the immortal boundless heavens, he himself didn't really wish for it. His parents kept him in Sovenheim for 4 years as he trained diligently, bringing various monsters home in order for him to defeat and train on, training with various dragon riders in the city and meditating in the lands with the most concentrated magical auras. Guo had all the resources of the worlds at his fingertips and thus was made into a prodigy. On his 10th birthday, he decidedly left sovenheim and began his own adventure much to the dismay of his parents and siblings, but with the synthetic being attached to him he figured it'd be alright. Appearance He's just a young shengese chap with a frog rain suit, though the frog rain suit is a sentient eidolon Personality A young chap is a bit derpy but he's very loving and kind. Though at times of desperation the eidolon will kick in and take care of the mess. Though he is young he is quite clear on the dangers of the world and when he provides a very cheerful demeanor he attempts to find something interesting to clear up the mundanity of the world. Friends His family and the council of Sovenheim Enemies None yet Aspirations To find something fun